vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Redfield
Chris Redfield is an American Special Operations Unit Captain of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, of which he is a founding member, along with his long-time partner; Jill Valentine. Chris is also the older brother of TerraSave member, Claire Redfield. History Early Life/Career At around seventeen years of age, Chris joined the United States Air Force, serving as a pilot and marksman. In addition to flying fighter planes, he demonstrated outstanding firearms handling and was trained rigorously in hand-to-hand and knife combat, and took part in missions overseas. He has been described by his commanding officers as "uncompromising", "possessing unwavering dedication" and having a "high level of adaptability". However, Chris was constantly coming into direct conflict with his superiors. Unable to settle these disputes, he chose the path of early retirement at around 23–24 years of age. After leaving the Air Force, Chris started drifting across the US and eventually got to Raccoon City; where his old comrade, Barry Burton, suggested he try out for the new S.T.A.R.S. force of which he had recently joined - an elite unit mostly comprised of ex-military personnel, and created to quell the increase in the number of cases involving terrorism. Thinking he may as well try out, Chris applied for S.T.A.R.S. where he was immediately accepted. Along with Barry, Chris was recruited into the lead Alpha Team with Albert Wesker as captain. He served as both a point man (PM) as well as Alpha team's co-pilot, and was known for his marksmanship ability (for which he had a friendly rivalry with Bravo team member Forest Speyer and received numerous commendations for). It was here that he also met his future partner and closest friend, Jill Valentine, and the two bonded with each other. The Mansion Incident On July 24, 1998, Alpha team were sent to the Arklay Mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City to investigate the sudden disappearance of their compatriots, Bravo team.3 While walking through the forest, they discovered the remains of Bravo team's helicopter, along with the mutilated corpse of their pilot: Kevin Dooley. Suddenly, while investigating the quiet woods, Alpha team member Joseph Frost was attacked by a wild dog, with the rest of the pack following, eating him alive. Jill witnessed this and began firing, but was so shocked at the sight she failed to realize her gun had run out of ammo, and she continued to pull the trigger. One of the dogs noticed her watching and ran towards her. Chris gunned down the dog and took a hold of Jill telling her to run. With Alpha team on high alert, they ran through the forest to the landing zone, only to find their pilot, Brad Vickers, flying away in terror. To buy the others time, Chris turned and braced himself as a dog leaped at him. However, Wesker shot it out of the air and ordered Chris and Jill to follow him. Spotting a mansion in the distance, the four remaining officers ran towards it, shooting at the wild dogs. Finally, they entered the seemingly deserted mansion for cover. Throughout the night, Chris worked through the Mansion in search of life, combating numerous creatures, and ran into two surviving members of Bravo team, Rebecca Chambers and Richard Aiken. Chris then ran into Wesker while investigating the mansion residence who told Chris that he and Jill were separated earlier. Making his way to the caves beneath the Mansion, Chris finds a wounded Enrico Marini, Bravo team's captain, who informed Chris that there was a traitor among the group, before being shot dead by an unknown assailant. Chris then discovers an underground laboratory used for making B.O.W.s, and also finds out that Wesker was one of the leading researchers. He finds Wesker, who confirms that he lured S.T.A.R.S. to the mansion to use their combat with the B.O.W.'s as data for further research. Wesker shoots Rebecca and unleashes a monster called Tyrant. It impales Wesker, and apparently kills him, but Chris manages to take it down. Rebecca survived the gunshot due to her bulletproof vest and ran ahead to activate the self-destruct sequence she had found. With it activated, Chris focused his attention on finding Jill. Running through the lab, he found that Wesker had locked her in a cell. After rescuing her, they both ran to the roof to await Brad's rescue (Brad had earlier made contact with the team and had decided to return for them). Rebecca joined them on the roof but before Brad could land, the Tyrant emerged from the floor and began to attack. After a shoot and dodge game, Brad threw down a rocket launcher, and Chris destroyed the Tyrant. Chris, Jill and Rebecca boarded the chopper and escaped the Mansion. Barry also managed to escape, either being already in the chopper or escaping via other means. The mansion then exploded, taking any remaining monsters and evidence with it. After their ordeal, Chris, along with Jill and Rebecca were treated at the Raccoon General Hospital, where doctors confirmed he had sustained no permanent injuries. Post-Mansion After recovering from their wounds, the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members made a number of attempts to report Umbrella to the authorities, but all attempts failed due to the corporation's bribing of the Raccoon City Police Department's chief Brian Irons. While the public were disturbed by the events, they continued to purchase Umbrella's products. Eventually, due to the threat of exposure, Irons had the S.T.A.R.S. team disbanded before they discovered too much, and replaced with a more standard S.W.A.T. Chris decided to dig up some information on Irons secretly, and requested that the Federal Bureau of Investigation carry out an investigation into the Raccoon City Police Department and Irons himself. To cover his tracks and keep Irons from suspecting anything, Chris displayed extensive aggressiveness, once punching fellow officer Elrand in the face for spilling coffee on him by accident. Jill, unaware of Chris's intentions, tried to stop him but he simply winked at her then walked away. He was later suspended for "vacation". Chris began investigating Umbrella alone, telling nobody, not even Jill. When he finally did tell her after inviting her to his apartment and showed her reports on the G-virus, she was determined not to let Chris fight Umbrella on his own, and called Barry for extra backup. The three of them set out to uncover as much info on Umbrella as they could, but Chris knew that their best bet was to travel to Umbrella's main headquarters, in Europe. Jill agreed that she will continue trying to find more information in Raccoon City before joining Chris, and Barry promised to follow after getting his family to safety. Chris opted against telling his sister anything to avoid putting her in harms way, but this decision had the opposite effect. Claire, during the Raccoon City Destruction Incident would find the fax reply to Chris's requested investigation of Irons. She had come looking for her brother whose last known whereabouts were in Raccoon City. The fax would reveal that, although they tried to find incriminating evidence regarding the G-virus, no evidence confirmed its existence. However, they did find that chief Irons was hiding a dark past and may or may not be taking bribes. Claire determined that Umbrella had a facility in Paris, and believed Chris may have gone there. Claire indeed traveled to the Paris facility, but found that it was not Chris' destination. She was discovered snooping around, and after almost destroying their own base trying to catch her, Umbrella caught and sent her to Rockfort Island, an isolated prison run by Umbrella. Rockfort Island and Antarctica While in Europe investigating Umbrella's activities, Chris' own activities made him a wanted target for Umbrella. Arriving at Rockfort Island, Chris infiltrated undetected by climbing the outer walls. He met Rodrigo Juan Raval, who told Chris about Claire's presence on the island. Rodrigo was soon attacked and swallowed by the Gulp Worm, a large worm creature. Chris fought and killed the monster, which spat Rodrigo back out. Before he died, Rodrigo gave Chris a lighter, which Claire had given him in gratitude for releasing her and told Chris that Claire may already have left Rockfort Island. While searching the island, Chris found the answers that he had originally been looking for when he had come to Europe. What he hadn't anticipated however was the return of his former captain. Albert Wesker had mysteriously survived their encounter in the Arklay mountains during the Mansion Incident several months ago and now carried a strong vendetta against Chris. They had a brief scuffle, in which Wesker easily overpowered Chris using his inhuman strength, Wesker revealed to Chris that Claire was in Antarctica, at another secret Umbrella research base. After following Claire to the Antarctic base, he found her unconscious in a replica of Spencer's Mansion. Wesker himself traveled to the base in pursuit of Alexia Ashford, who possessed the last remaining sample of the t-Veronica virus. Chris and Claire's reunion was brief, as they were separated when Claire departed to find fellow prisoner, Steve Burnside, who she had been cooperating with. Chris watched Wesker and a mutated Alexia fight after he demanded she hand over the Veronica virus, but was forced to deal with her himself when Wesker fled the scene. Chris brought her down temporarily. After Steve's death, Chris activated the self-destruct system of the base and met his sister once again. They attempted to escape, but Alexia reappeared and tries to stop them. Chris and Claire activated a special weapon, known as the Linear Launcher, but the weapon needed time to charge. Chris told Claire to wait for him at the Harrier jet while he dealt with Alexia. Claire reluctantly agreed, but Alexia tried to attack her. Chris shot Alexia. Then, her body reacted with a gruesome mutation. Claire ran away, and Chris battled Alexia. During the fight, Alexia left her cocoon body and began to fly. The Linear Launcher finally recharged and, with only one shot, Chris was able to finish her off. When the base began to crumble, Chris chased after Wesker, who had taken Claire hostage. After some talk, Wesker released Claire, claiming that it was Chris he wanted, and that killing him was better than completing his mission of acquiring the t-Veronica virus. Chris ordered Claire to wait at the jet. Chris and Wesker then engaged in combat, and Chris was beaten up by Wesker, who proclaimed that his new superhuman abilities were well worth not being human any more. Chris utilized some hanging girders which fell on Wesker. The fight was eventually interrupted by the imminent destruction of the facility. Wesker promised that the next time they met, it would be the last. Chris left for the jet. With the base literally exploding behind him, he emerged from the elevator and was blown across the room, landing on the nose of the jet. Chris piloted the jet and escaped the facility as it self-destructed. Claire asked him to promise he won't go off and leave her alone again, but Chris said that he had to put a stop to Umbrella for good. After this incident, Chris is reunited with Jill, who had previously escaped Raccoon City with Barry Burton. She had arrived at Chris' ransacked apartment and found only his knife on the floor. Jill set off to find Chris, who also took action to find her. Together they joined an anti-Umbrella and bio-weapon task-force. They designated themselves partners, working only with each other, and for the next five years, they did everything they could to try and expose Umbrella, but always wound up at a dead end. The End of Umbrella (2003) Five years later, in 2003, Chris, and Jill had by now focused their lives on exposing and destroying Umbrella. He and Jill were dropped off at a Russian Umbrella Facility, believed to be housing a new B.O.W.. They carried out a full-scale assault on the facility, destroying any of Umbrella's old Bio-Weapons encountered, and skillfully avoiding traps. Eventually, they were confronted with a new experimental Bio-Weapon, codenamed t-A.L.O.S. Sergei Vladimir revealed himself to be the creator, and sealed Chris and Jill inside the t-A.L.O.S. containment room and activated the monster. Sergei taunted them, announcing that as fellow soldiers, Chris and Jill know the feeling of being alive in battle, before revealing T-A.L.O.S. as if to say no amount of battle experience is enough to defeat this new B.O.W.. Having no choice but to fight, Chris and Jill were successfully able to defeat t-A.L.O.S., finally ending Umbrella once and for all. After escaping the facility, Chris and Jill still lamented that Wesker was still out there. Though their troubles with Umbrella were over, it would only be a matter of time before they would be dealing with Wesker again. Unknown to them, Wesker had actually infiltrated the same facility in order to take out Sergei Vladimir. Il Veltro and the BSAA (2003-5) After Umbrella's collapse in 2003, it became clear that rogue researchers had succeeded in selling off company assets to the black market, with terrorist organizations and rival firms acquiring them. In response to this new threat, Chris and Jill helped co-found the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA), dedicating to stopping the creation and usage of bio-weapons. In 2005, a year after the infamous bioterrorist attack known as the Terragrigia Panic, the BSAA was informed about the resurrection of "Il Veltro", the bioterrorist organization that destroyed the aquapolis. In order to investigate this rumor, BSAA director Clive R. O'Brian sent Chris and his new partner, Jessica Sherawat, to a mountain range in Valkoinen Mökki, Finland, where Veltro's hideout was rumoured to be located. Once in the area, however, Jessica and Chris suddenly lost contact with the BSAA headquarters, forcing the two to proceed with the mission without radio support. In the meantime, Jill Valentine and Parker Luciani launched a rescue mission to the Mediterranean Sea to locate them. According with the last known coordinates issued by terminals, Jill and Parker learned that Chris and Jessica were somewhere in the ocean, possibly aboard on a ship. This leads Parker and Jill to an investigation on Queen Zenobia. Arriving in the peak of the mountain, Chris and Jessica witnessed a terrible accident involving a cargo plane that crashed nearby. Searching the crash site, they found traces of a virus along with the mauled corpse of the pilot, who was suspected to be a Veltro operative. Following a path, Chris and Jessica rushed through an mining area, a shortcut to the hideout. While in the caves, they were attacked by several mutant wolves infected with the t-Abyss virus, then still unknown. During the combat, Chris was injured in the leg, but was able to defeat the wolf pack of Fenrir with assistance from Jessica who helped him up. By the end of the caves, Chris and Jessica finally discover an air base used by Il Veltro as a hideout. Soon after this, O'Brian finally managed to contact his agents after the communication problem, being informed that the Il Veltro's is active once again. Chris and Jessica also receives bad news: Jill and Parker has gone missing during the last operation to find them. Based on the Veltro's resurrection, it was possible that Parker and Jill were captured by these terrorists. Immediately, Chris and Jessica returned to headquarters, taking a chopper and setting another mission to find the Veltro's ghost ship. However, there was no further information about the cruise current location. Under Chris' suggestion, O'Brian sends operatives Keith Lumley and Quint Cetcham back to Valkoinen Mökki airport in order to find any data that should give the BSAA the exact coordinates of Queen Zenobia. This mission was accomplished, allowing Chris and Jessica to locate the cruise. Landing on the ship's deck, Chris and Jessica begins the search for their lost comrades, encountering hordes of mutants. However, they soon realize that this ship is actually the Queen Semiramis, a carbon-copy of Queen Zenobia. Revealing this mistake to O'Brian, Chris get the actual location of Queen Zenobia. While approaching the Queen Zenobia in a boat, Chris and Jessica are attacked by an unknown sea monster, but they manage to frighten him off and ensure their entrance on the ship. Parker and Jill are finally encountered in the ship's Casino, where Jessica shoot a unarmed Veltro agent, much to Chris' surprise. The terrorist is killed, being revealed that he was in fact Raymond Vester, an FBC operative. After this, Chris partnered up with Jill again, heading to the ship's lab in order to stop the t-Abyss virus before this contaminate the sea, while Parker and Jessica searches for a way to delay the Queen Zenobia sinking. Once in the labs, Chris and Jill managed to neutralize the t-Abyss virus once and for all, while they actions are monitored by Morgan Lansdale, the mastermind behind the Terragrigia Panic. While escaping the sinking ship, Jill and Chris found a wounded Parker (shot in the leg by Jessica, Morgan's mole). However, they where unable to save him on time, although Parker managed to survive. Outside of the Queen Zenobia, they are attacked by a giant B.O.W. but they manage to destroy it with the help of Kirk Mathison. However, the mission was not over yet. Director O'Brian come clean with Jill and Chris, telling all about the Veltro conspiracy orchestrated by himself. Also, he confirms the existence of a third ship: The Queen Dido. In order to retrieve a video that contain the proof of Morgan evil doing, Chris and Jill read for the Dido's remains on the Terragrigia ruins, discovering that Jack Norman is still alive inside the wreckage. Filled with vengeance against Morgan, Norman injected himself with the t-Abyss, becoming the powerful "Ultimate Abyss". During the fight, Chris and Jill are able to destroy the creature, retrieving Jack's PDA and revealing the truth about Terragrigia, causing Morgan's arrest and the decline of FBC. Spencer Estate investigation (2006) In 2006, Chris and Jill received a tip off from a reliable source detailing former Umbrella founder Oswell E. Spencer's location, and the pair intended to raid his hideout and arrest him for questioning. Entering the estate, it was not long before they discovered the bodies of Spencer's bodyguards, who had already been brutally killed through "unconventional means". Both of them had to survive and endure numerous puzzles and traps built on the estate, whilst fighting off the multiple Guardians of Insanity which relentlessly pursued them throughout their mission. Whilst proceeding through the estate's gardens, they fell through an old bridge and landed in the sewers below, losing most of their equipment in the process. Defenseless, the agents relied solely on their wits to outsmart and eliminate the remaining Guardians of Insanity before making their escape from the sewer. When they arrived at the last hallway in the estate, they discovered more of his bodyguards horrifically murdered outside the entrance. When they opened the last door where Spencer could be hiding, they were greeted by Wesker, who had just killed Spencer a few minutes before they came in. A brief battle soon followed. Although the two put up a fight, both Chris and Jill were easily beaten by Wesker's super-human powers, and just as Wesker was about to deal the blow that would end Chris' life, Jill launched herself at Wesker, hurling the pair through the nearby window and into the chasm beyond the cliff the mansion was built upon. Chris could do nothing as he watched his partner fall to her death. The BSAA conducted a three month search for Jill's body, with no success. As a result, Jill Valentine was officially declared dead in the line of duty. For the next 3 years, Chris refused to believe that Jill had died, and put himself into every mission available, with the hope of finding some kind of lead to Jill's whereabouts. Kijuju Incident (2009) Three years later, in 2009, Chris Redfield became possibly the most active and respected member of the BSAA, across all branches. He had participated in more missions than anyone else, and was responsible for their success. In March, during one of his investigations, Chris discovers an upcoming plan of a bioweapons deal, that occur in KAZ (Kijuju Autonomous Zone, or simply Kijuju), Africa. Chris was sent to Kijuju to arrest a Bio weapon dealer named Ricardo Irving. With the help of fellow BSAA member and new partner Sheva Alomar. Chris and Sheva arrived in the butcher shop and received the mission coordinates, equipments and weapons from Reynard Fisher. They soon discovered that Kijuju was suffering from new and more advanced forms of Plaga, and were forced to take down hordes of vicious "Majini". In Kijuju's Public Assembly, Fisher is beheaded by the Executioner Majini, and a large number of Majini attempts to ambush Chris and Sheva. Fortunately, Kirk Mathison, the air-support, finds a way to put an end in the battle. They receive a radio call of Alpha Team being attacked by an unknown creature. They encountered a new type of B.O.W. that was responsible for the deaths of BSAA Alpha Team members. Not long afterwards, Kirk Mathison's helicopter crashes due to an attack from Kipepeo. When Chris arrives in the crash site, he and his partner fall into a trap of the Majinis. With the aid of other BSAA members such as Josh Stone and Dave Johnson they were able to survive through a variety of horrific dangers eventually coming into contact with Irving who evaded them with his partner, a mysterious cloaked woman. It was soon after that Chris came upon a file depicting a blonde girl who he recognized as being his old friend and partner, Jill Valentine. Irving is located by Chris and Sheva in the mining area of Kijuju, but a cloaked person manages to help him to escape. Chris checks the files that Irving left behind, leading them to an oil refinery, where Irving was hidden. Soon after, Irving release's a B.o.w Called Popokarimu. After destroying the monster,Chris and Sheva take a ride through the Savanna Fighting hordes of Majini on trucks.After dealing with them they arive at a abandoned town that they find out a horrific creature destroyed, The B.O.W's name is Ndesu, After killing the beast Chris tell Sheva that he has to find jill and advices her to go back because they are working without orders now, Sheva declines Chris's Advice to stay behind and vows to stick with Chris till the end,After that they take a ride on a MotorBoat and passing through the Marshlands, After finding multiple emblems to escape the marshlands Chris and Sheva Find Captain Stone and he aids them there journey to find irving at the oil refinery. Irving tried to kill Chris, Sheva and Josh by blowing the oil refinery, but the BSAA agents manages to escape and confront Irving. In an ultimate effort to destroy Chris and Sheva, Irving inject himself with a sample containing the Dominant Species Plaga, who mutates Irving into a large Kraken like creature. Chris and Sheva are able to destroy the monster. Before his death, Irving told Chris that all answers he is looking for will be in the caves. With Irving eventually taken down, Chris told Sheva that he only got involved in the mission so he could find Jill, who he suspected was still alive. Although surprised, Sheva vows to stick with Chris to the end. The duo discover a large area full of capsules used to store test subjects. Chris rushes to a monitor and searches for Jill. As the platform they stood on raises to Jill's capsule, Chris and Sheva are attacked by a large creature known as U-8. This promptly stops the platform, forcing Chris and Sheva to fight back. After its defeat, both are greeted to an empty capsule, and Excella Gionne via the monitor, who denies any knowledge of Jill. Sheva recognizes Excella as one of TRICELL's co-founders, and tells Chris she is lying. Later, they meet Excella again in a lab, where they came across a test subject, who then mutates into Uroboros Mkono. After defeating the monstrosity that resulted, they eventually tracked down Excella, who was accompanied by Albert Wesker, and a mysterious cloaked female acquaintance. Chris demanded to know the whereabouts of Jill, and is stunned when Wesker removed the hood of his mysterious helper, who was none other than Jill herself. Despite Chris' attempts to bring her back to realization, he and Sheva are attacked and overwhelmed by her. As Wesker prepares to leave, Chris managed to get through to Jill. Wesker, although surprised, activates a device that causes her extreme pain, and leaves Chris to watch her suffer. Sheva spotted a device on Jill's chest and helped Chris in forcefully removing it. After Jill collapses, Chris rushes over to her and is relieved to find that she is alive and back to her senses. She apologizes for her actions and urges Chris to continue and stop Wesker before he can finish his preparations. Chris initially refuses, more concerned on getting Jill to safety. Jill grabs him and tells him that he is the only one capable of stopping Wesker. Chris backs into the elevator, and Jill tells Sheva to look out for him. The pair find Excella, and she runs off in a panic, dropping a vial of something which Sheva keeps after Chris explains that it may be important if Excella wanted to guard it so badly. Later it soon becomes clear that Wesker has no loyalty to Excella when she is revealed to have been injected with the Uroboros virus, which consumes her. It attacks the two, though they are eventually able to defeat it, turning their sights to Wesker. It is then that Chris receives a call from Jill who explains that Wesker needs to inject himself with a serum to keep the virus inside of him stable, but overdosing it would weaken him. It is then that the two find out the vial Excella had dropped is the serum they need to inject Wesker with. After a very one sided battle with him, Chris and Sheva manage to take control briefly and inject the serum into Wesker's chest, causing him to flee onto his airship with Chris and Sheva in hot pursuit. They manage to take advantage of his weakness and send him flying out of the cargo room but their advantage decreases when he grabs Sheva's leg in an attempt to take them down with him. Chris watches, images of Jill rush through his mind as he remembers how he thought he had lost her trying to kill Wesker. He jumps to grab Sheva as she loses her grip, with Wesker determined to take both of them, but Sheva shoots him in the face and he is sucked from the plane. Crashing in a volcano, Chris and Sheva are shocked to find Wesker alive and angry. Puncturing a container of Uroboros, Wesker begins to mutate with it and attacks Chris and Sheva. They retreat, but the rocks they cross over break and they are separated. Sheva shouts to Chris to get higher so she can attack Wesker, who turns his attention towards her. Stranded, she shouted for help and Chris was forced to push a huge boulder out of the way so Sheva could join him. Wesker follows but Chris and Sheva are able make a final stand against him, After wounding Wesker and revealing his molten weak point Chris jumps on Weskers back and grabs the Uroboros Tentacles and pries them off the weak point. Chris yells to Sheva to shoot the weak point but Sheva declines saying that it would kill Chris, Sheva decides to use her Knife and does continuous stabs at Weskers weak point, As Wesker is stunned Chris jumps off his back and grabs his Machete and together with Sheva do one final stab at Wesker. and as Wesker stands injured, the ground beneath him begins to break and he slips into the lava. Jill and Josh arrive in a helicopter just in time to witness the scene and Jill throws down a rope ladder. Chris grabs it and Sheva starts to climb, but as Chris goes for it, the ground beneath him also breaks. He stumbles, and jumps for the ladder, catching it one handed. Sheva and Chris are helped into the helicopter only for Wesker to emerge from the lava and catch one of his tentacles onto the helicopter skids. Jill points to the two RPG-7's that were in the chopper. Chris and Sheva both take aim and fire, and Wesker is finally killed. In the aftermath, Chris finally realized what he had been fighting for,and though he felt he had accomplished all that he had set out to do, he knew that it was only a matter of time before someone like Wesker showed up again. For this reason, Chris decided to go back to working in a team and pass on his knowledge and skills to a new generation for when that day finally came along. Edonian Civil War On December 24, 2012, Chris (now ranked as a Special Operations Unit Captain), his new partner Piers Nivans, and a group consisting of Ben Airhart, Carl Alfonso, Finn Macauley, and Andy Walker were dispatched into the Eastern European state of Edonia, where new B.O.W. species known as J'avo had been granted to the rebels in the midst of a civil war. After discussing their plan of attack, Chris provided words of encouragement to Finn, the rookie of the group, before moving out. However, as they approached the point Two of Hearts, Chris and his team were ambushed by a troop of heavily armed J'avo, having their Armored Personnel Carries destroyed in the process. The situation became even worse when a massive Ogroman was suddenly released in the battlefield. As Chris and Piers faced the infected, Finn managed to use the remaining APC firepower to injure the giant creature, forcing it to flee. After the conflict, Chris lead his team to Edonia City Hall. Alpha Team was forced to another battle as an injured BSAA member was found in the middle of the bridge that connected the Two of Hearts section to City Hall. Redfield proceeded to rescue his fellow soldier, as Piers provided cover fire. With Finn's help, Chris managed to rescue the injured soldier. Having crossed the bridge with the Alphas, Chris ordered Finn to blow up the construction in order to stop the incoming group of J'avo. Eventually, Chris and his squad came across D.S.O. operative Sherry Birkin, whom Chris recognized from Claire's stories, and mercenary Jake Muller, who Sherry was tasked with protecting. Introductions, however, were cut short when the group were attacked by a duo of Ogromen (one was dispatched by a helicopter as the other from the Two of Hearts section returned). Chris and his squad teamed up with Jake and Sherry to defeat the creatures, and brought in a helicopter to take Jake and Sherry to their destination. Before they departed, Chris, believing that Jake looked familiar, asked if they had met, but Jake responded in the negative. Making it to City Hall, the group encountered numerous Chrysalids and eventually a woman in a blue dress claiming to be Ada Wong, who told them that the B.O.W.s, including the J'avo, were created by the C-Virus and that an organization calling themselves Neo Umbrella were the ones that supplied the virus to the rebels. Though suspicious of her, Chris agreed to escort her out of the building, only to fall into a trap; "Ada" cut Chris and Piers off from the rest of the group and trapped the other four in a cage before launching a Needle Bomb that infected Andy, Carl, Ben, and Finn with the C-Virus. Chris and Piers could only look on helplessly as their squad mates mutated into Chrysalids and hatched into Napads, which proceeded to attack. Chris was beaten senseless by the Napad that was once Finn Macauley, and had to be dragged to safety by Piers. The duo was saved by BSAA support troops who killed their mutated comrades, and an unconscious Chris was taken to a nearby hospital. Amnesia Upon regaining consciousness in the hospital, Chris suffered from post-traumatic amnesia, unable to remember who he was or what had occurred. However, wracked by an overwhelming and inexplicable guilt, Chris ran away from the hospital before anyone could come to check on him. For the next six months, hoping to dull the pain, Chris became a moody and violent drunk, staying in a hotel and frequenting a bar in Eastern Europe, where the female bartender and patrons took to calling him "the stray dog" and gained a reputation as the bar's worst customer. Chris also made some money to fund his rent and bar tab by doing bodyguard work. All the while, Piers and the BSAA worked to track him down. In June of 2013, Chris, now a mere shadow of his former self, was finally tracked down by Piers at the bar he frequented. When asked to leave by the bartender he refused, another patron stepped in to help her, only for Chris to snap and physically attack the man, nearly hitting him with a beer bottle before Piers stepped in. After expressing his disgust at how far Chris had fallen, Piers forced Chris to confront his past by showing him images of their deceased comrades and the tragedy in Edonia, to little avail. However, when Chris recognized the BSAA logo on Piers' jacket, all of the bar's patrons revealed themselves to be BSAA operatives in disguise, while Piers told Chris that he belonged with him and they were taking him back to duty by any means necessary. Lanshiang Incident Though still unable to recall the incident, Chris agreed to come back, and was quickly dispatched to Waiyip, in the Chinese province of Lanshiang, which was in the midst of another Neo Umbrella bioterror attack. The mission was to raid a building in the point Ace of Spades, where a few captured UN members had been held hostage by bioterrorists. Crossing the streets, Alpha Team immediately came into contact with J'avo, the same type of B.O.W. fought in Edonia. Approaching the Ace of Spades through the roofs, Chris and his squad managed to neutralize the incoming infected. Once inside the building, the hostages were released. However, BSAA's HQ ordered an air strike to the area, as Chris and Piers barely make it out alive. Upon seeing a cluster of Chrysalids, Chris finally recalled the Edonia incident, and, enraged, vowed to get revenge on "Ada" for the deaths of his men. On their way, a BSAA soldier was attacked by an invisible monster. Chris decided to chase the creature and put it down. They soon encountered Jake and Sherry, who had gone missing since Edonia, and protected them from swarms of J'avo; however, when Piers suggested that they escort the two, Chris coldly reminded him of their mission and departed. Making their way through the slums of Waiyip's Poisawan district, they were attacked by the Iluzija, a massive snake B.O.W. with camouflage capabilities. The abomination brutally killed all of them, one by one, until only Piers, Marco Rose and Chris himself were left. With the assistance of his fellow soldiers, Chris managed to fry the monster using the building's electrical system. Unfortunately, "Ada" reappeared and shot Marco with a C-Virus-equipped dart before escaping. Marco rapidly mutated into a Gnezdo, forcing Chris and Piers to kill him. Afterwards, when Chris expressed his frustration, Piers angrily told him that they could have prevented some of their squad's deaths if he hadn't been so focused on vengeance, and when he went so far as to accuse Chris of forgetting their mission and state that he felt sorry for "all the men who died believing in him," Chris snapped and they briefly came to blows, ending when Piers remarked that he was glad Finn wasn't around to see him like this. Nonetheless, they continued on. Chris and Piers were later ambushed by a helicopter in the Waiyip river, though they managed to destroy the armored vehicle. Seeing "Ada" enter a warehouse, Chris and Piers entered in pursuit of her, unaware that Leon S. Kennedy and Helena Harper were doing the same. Though they managed to corner her, Leon arrived just in time and prevented Chris from shooting her, resulting in a brief fight between the two before they drew their guns on each other. Leon told Chris that "Ada" was a key witness and that they needed her alive, while Chris shouted that "Ada" was the actual mastermind behind everything, only to be told by Leon that the real culprit was none other than national security advisor Derek C. Simmons. Though Chris told Leon that he lost all of his men because of "Ada," Leon replied that he lost over 70,000 people, including President Adam Benford, because of Simmons, and made it clear that he planned on defending "Ada" despite full knowledge of her allegiance to Neo Umbrella. In the midst of the confrontation, "Ada" used a Flash Grenade to escape from the four. Chris and Piers began to pursue her, but Leon stopped Chris and told him that they both wanted the same thing. Finally snapping out of his revenge-fueled rampage, Chris resolved to stop "Ada" in the name of justice rather than vengeance, leaving it up to Leon and Helena to take care of Simmons. Chris and Piers pursued "Ada" to the docks in a turret-equipped Jeep, managing to get on her freighter and corner her on the bridge, where "Ada" revealed her master plan: to spread the C-Virus all over the world and recreate the Raccoon City Incident on a global scale. However, just as she told them this, one of Simmons' henchmen arrived in a helicopter and promptly shot her in the chest, causing her to fall to her death. However, she left behind her suitcase, which contained a syringe full of an enhanced strain of the C-Virus. Chris and Piers subsequently learned that a nearby ship was equipped with airburst missiles filled with the C-Virus in gas form, aimed right at the mainland. Hijacking a jet, they attacked the freighter, but were ultimately unable to stop the missile launch, which quickly turned most of the city of Tatchi's population into zombies. Afterwards, Chris was contacted by Leon, who requested that he save Jake and Sherry from their imprisonment in Neo Umbrella's underwater facility. During this conversation, Chris was shocked to discover that not only did Jake possess antibodies to the C-Virus, he was Albert Wesker's son. Making their way to the facility, Chris decided to retire from active duty after they rescued Jake and Sherry and pass his position on to Piers. When they met up with them, Chris revealed that he was the one who killed Jake's father, leading to a tense moment in which Jake held him at gunpoint. Chris admitted that he had every right to shoot him, but Jake managed to stop himself, telling Chris that there were more important things at stake than the two of them. On their way out, however, the ultimate B.O.W. Haos which was meant to spread the C-Virus all over the world as Carla intended, hatched from its cocoon and attacked. As Jake and Sherry made their escape, Chris and Piers remained behind to destroy Haos. During the fight, Haos severely damaged the facility and managed to grab a hold of Chris, while Piers suffered a severe injury that crippled his right arm. With no other way to save Chris, Piers deliberately injected himself with the C-Virus strain they had previously procured, gaining the ability to shoot electrical blasts. Now fully regenerated, Haos broke out of its chrysalid and attacked the two agents. However, its decreased size and vulnerability allowed Piers to shoot electrical attacks that enabled Chris to equip his combat knife and attack its vulnerable organs which badly damaged the creature. It made a final attempt to kill Piers but Chris was able to rescue him and the two of them destroyed the B.O.W.s remaining organ, supposedly killing it. Though Chris repeatedly reassured Piers that he would be all right and they would get out of there as they made their way to the escape pods, Piers, realizing that he would eventually lose control and mutate completely, deliberately shut Chris into an escape pod alone and launched him out, remaining behind to die with the facility. However, Haos had recovered and attacked Chris' escape pod in the water, only to be electrocuted and finally destroyed by an electrical blast from Piers' transformed arm just before the facility exploded. The following morning, Chris was rescued by the BSAA. Aftermath Chris continued to serve in the BSAA as a field Captain, deciding to honour Piers' memory by turning down his retirement. At one point, he went back to the same bar he routinely visited in June, though now able to remember his identity and having overcome his drinking problem. A BSAA soldier under his command interrupted his meal, informing him that HQ had new orders for them. Personality Chris is close to his friends and family, specifically with his younger sister Claire and his partner Jill Valentine, whom he would both willingly give his life to protect. He also establishes bonds with the people he works with or their respect (Rebecca and Wesker for example) or admiration. He cares greatly for the life of innocents, something that caused him to argue with his superiors in the military. Chris has a long-standing friendship with Barry Burton, who was an old friend of Chris' family. Barry was the one who recruited him for the Special Tactics And Rescue Service after Chris left the Air Force and began drifting. Serving as Point Man in S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, Chris earned the trust of his comrades. In particular, Chris developed a close friendship with Jill Valentine, the only female member of S.T.A.R.S. at the time. Forest Speyer, the sharpshooter of the Bravo Team, was once a great friend (and rival) of Chris, until the Mansion Incident, where Forest was brutally killed and turned into a zombie. After the Mansion Incident, Chris became obsessed with the Umbrella Corporation, seeking information to bring the company down and avenge the deaths of his friends. Later, Chris and Jill formed a deadly alliance to fight Umbrella together, the BSAA Formerly, during his activity in S.T.A.R.S., Chris exhibited a great respect for the team's leader, Albert Wesker, who also considered Chris as his best team member. However, since Chris ruined, or at least delayed Wesker's plans at the mansion, a powerful grudge formed between them. Their confrontations thereafter were always intense and violent. However, during the Il Veltro incident, Chris was shown as a generic typical "soldier", focusing only on the mission and ignoring all of Jessica, his partner's advances. When asked by her whether he trusted her or not, he remarked "Trust is measured by actions not words" which Jessica replies "That's so like you Chris. It's always about the job, isn't it?" He also has a level of professionalism; he never once berated Jessica for her flirting and just focused on the mission. However, when Jill was in danger, he quickly switched focus completely onto rescuing her. During a BSAA mission to capture Oswell E. Spencer, Jill sacrificed herself to save Chris from Wesker, while he could do nothing to protect Jill. Jill's perceived death was a very serious blow to Chris personally. Ever since that encounter, he became distant and cold-hearted. It also psychologically scarred him such as when Wesker opened the bomber door and Sheva was almost pulled out to her death, he had a flashback to Jill's death and how he was unable to do anything and almost didn't grab Sheva's hand to save her. In RE5 proper, Chris is initially shows a cold acceptance towards most of the grisly circumstances presented in the mission and shows little concern for its location or who he'll be working with. Immediately after meeting Sheva, she asks him if he'd "rather be in America than in a place like this". Chris dismisses the notion, noting that America "has its own dark side". She notes his lack of patriotism, and Chris merely states that he's a realist, noting that America is "a capitalist society" and that "not everyone is cut out for that kind of pressure". He considers that there are opportunities to be had, but as far as he sees it, "at a price". "If you gain, someone else loses," He concludes. When Sheva says that he doesn't sound like any American that she's ever met, he points out that the great thing about Americans is that "we're all different". Following the battle with the first Uroboros B.O.W. he and Sheva encountered, Chris comments that if they had arrived sooner to assist DeChant and the rest of Delta Team, they would most likely be dead as well. A substantial part of his driving force during this time is seeking out Jill after he receives intel. that she may still be alive. Sheva has doubts about his "personal stake" in the mission, but later appreciates how much he cares for his old partner. With this, Sheva developed a close bond to Chris, decided to stay fighting alongside him in order to help him save Jill and take down Wesker. In episode one of the Resident Evil 5 viral campaign, entitled 'Ceremony', Chris is receiving an award for his courageous performance in Kijuju. However, he is hindered from delivering his speech by a sudden onset of violent memories from his mission. This could be taken as an indicator of post-traumatic stress disorder, which could possibly plague Chris after the events of Resident Evil 5. Chris' reactions to the various threats he's faced vary over the years change with his experience. During his initial encounters with zombies and B.O.W.s in the Spencer Mansion, he was angered that it was all set up by Wesker (though in truth, the outbreak was caused by James Marcus; Wesker simply took advantage of the situation). Following the events at Rockfort Island and the Antarctic Facility, Chris begins to categorize people like Albert Wesker into simple criminal personalities, refusing to acknowledge their views and immediately dismissing them as evil. This is most apparent during his first encounter with Sergei Vladimir, where he refers to him as "another Umbrella psycho", despite the latter's various machinations since before the Mansion incident. Chris then views Wesker's world plan in Kijuju with the same disdain. After he and Sheva board Wesker's stealth bomber, he is even sarcastic about the serious implications of Wesker's ambitions, going so far as to mock Wesker for taking his plans from "comic book villains" and dismissing him as "just another of Umbrella's leftovers." By the time Wesker is killed, Chris is confident that living in a world without fear is worth fighting for, and the cause of combating bioterrorism exceeds all personal costs. During the events of Resident Evil 6 Chris shows deep concern for his comrades and men. He is very quick to assure rookie BSAA operative, Finn Macauley, that his teammates have his back and that "No one gets left behind." He shows anger when his men die in the line of duty. This was farther shown when Leon confronts him and prevents him from the woman in the blue dress, angrily stating "I lost all my men because of her!". Although during the events in Lanshiang. Chris' focus was primarily on catching Carla to the extent that he let many of his squad members die in his pursuit of vengeance. This was rectified when Piers confronted Chris about his vendetta. Due to the many years of battles against Umbrella's legacy, Chris revealed to his partner his intention to retire from duty, stating that he "cannot let this war follow him". Jake's rescue was supposed to be Chris' last mission under BSAA, being Piers his best choice to replace. When confronting Jake Muller for the first time, he notes something familiar about him, noting the features from Albert Wesker. Months later when saving him, he learned that Jake is Wesker's son and allows Jake to fire at him for killing his father, though he misses on purpose stating that there are more important things at stake. When asked why he revealed this to Jake, Chris states that he has every right to know what happened to his father, no matter what grudge he has against Wesker. Being the only surviving member of his team by the conclusion of the Lanshiang Incident, Chris, although still shocked by the deaths of his soldiers, decided to continue his journey against the bioterrorism to honor his fallen comrades. Skills and Abilities Chris is proficient with many types of weapons, particularly handguns, shotguns and sniper rifles. He is an expert marksman and once the S.T.A.R.S. top sharpshooter who won a shooting tournament, being the victor over Forest Speyer. His accuracy, precision and focus is fantastic, enabling him to hit long distance targets accurately. Chris' excepcional shooting stance grants him a fully control over his weapons recoil, being able to retarging immediately after every shot. Chris even shows this ability while dealing with heavy weapons (such as the Remington Model 1100, a weapon known for its recoil powerful enough to knock a person back). In addition to his weaponry skills Chris is very tough as an unarmed combatant. Chris was proficiently trained in several fighting techniques such as Close Quarters Combat (CQC). He is also an experienced knife fighter. In Resident Evil 5 he has put himself through rigorous physical training to increase his muscle mass, making him incredibly strong and resistant. He is capable of sending lesser enemies flying, and able to bring the largest to their knees with a single punch. Chris is seen facing Albert Wesker in hand-to-hand numerous times. Though Chris had no chance in beating Wesker in the past, due to his superhuman abilities, Chris managed to beat Wesker in Resident Evil 5 due to his extensive physical training. At some point in RE5 Chris tackled Wesker which knocked him back a foot. Chris strength was such that he was able to punch a boulder into submission several times his size (and weight) into lava during the final fight with Wesker. In RE6, Chris is capable to press lift enemies such as J'avos in order to throw them away. He can also use his bare hands to rip enemies apart or brutally impale them with their own severed tentacles. Compared to Leon's unarmed fighting style, Chris is a rougher fighter whose moves are often brawler-like (although he was already seen combining punches with many types of kicks as well). While fighting Wesker, Chris also displays great feats of stamina, endurance and recovery abilities, as he is seen taking some of Wesker's most powerful hits without falling unconscious, immediately getting up to hold the fight to the end. In Resident Evil 6, Chris is brutally bludgeoned by a vicious Napad. Having sustained a series of blows to his chest, Chris survived with no major physical injury. This event, however, resulted in an induced amnesia due to Chris having his head bashed against the ground. Chris is also very fast and agile, which is surprising considering his size, Sheva even comments on this in Resident Evil 5. Additionally, his rapid reflex reactions allows Chris to immediately respond to any incoming attack. He occasionally also shows some acrobactic feats. During a raid on Umbrella's base in Russia in Resident Evil The Umbrella Chronicles, he was caught in a trap which activate a series of laser beams in a small corridor. Chris managed to performing a backflip to dodge and avoid being cut to pieces. While facing Wesker, Chris was shown to be able to move quickly to evade his deadly attacks and even performing a side roll to avoid being shot. In order to insure Claire's safety, Chris trained his young sister in combat techniques like using knives and firearms, and unarmed combat. Though Claire never really wanted to become a fighter, she has managed to survive the infamous Raccoon City Outbreak by using Chris' combat techniques. Also Chris's service in the Air Force has made him an incredibly talented pilot. He was S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team's co-pilot. In CODE: Veronica he pilots a Harrier in high blizzard winds. Later during Resident Evil 6, Chris pilots a VTOL and uses it to destroy a Neo Umbrella aircraft carrier. Redfield is also an expert alpinist, as he was able to reach Rockfort Island by climbing its rocks despite the lack of a security gear. Chris may also have a certain understanding of mechanics; he is able to reactivate a missile and use it to blow down a bulkhead door during RE6. Like Piers, he also has a certain knowledge in hacking doors during Chapter 3 where both him and Piers are locked up in the prototype testing room. Chris' skills and training always lead to him holding a high rank. He was chosen for S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team, and he was chosen as a Special Operations Agent in the BSAA, later becoming a Special Operations Unit Captain. Chris, despite his amnesia, was still a very capable fighter and retained most of his abilities from before the Edonia incident. Something which Piers comments on. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:PlayStation Debut Category:All Characters